loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Krad
"Nothing good comes from feeling down. So cheer up~!" Simon Krad is a 15-year-old half demon (demon mother, human father) who lives on Earth. He is unaware of his demon as his mind was wiped when he was young and is again wiped whenever he discovers his demon. The reason for this is that when he becomes the right age, his demon is to become the seventh Lord of Horror in Hell and will take Simon over forever so he doesn't need to know. Simon is just a vessel to keep his demon safe while it matures and grows inside him, until they day it can take over. Personality Simon Simon is quite excitable and acts a bit younger than he is. He is usually smiling except in very bad circumstances. He has a wide range of emotions, from very happy to extremely frightened or crying his eyes out in sadness. He is always ready to work and has a positive attitude to life. However, he is always a bit nervous because when his demon comes out, he looses memory of what it did and he doesn't understand what is going on. He does have a tendency to say what people want to hear rather than the truth as he's afraid of getting shouted at if it's not a good thing. Because he has little contact with his mother and his father seem a bit unsure about him, Simon has learn't to try and see the happier side of life because he knows being down won't help. He tries to stay strong in dire situations because he knows that other people will probably struggle and they will need confidence but inside he will be really scared. He puts on a brave face to try and raise moral as no-one else will. He is the supporting character in most situations. He isn't much of a fighter and would rather be in a team rather than doing something alone. He dreams part of an expedition team as he loves working with others to solve problems. While he is good at noticing others problem and when they act a little strange, he is not good at noticing if their is something wrong with him and so doesn't think he needs any help. Hyuga Hyuga is Simon's demon. He likes to think of himself as evil even though he is still inexperienced. He thinks causing destruction is evil and will try to cause as much havoc as possible. He isn't very tall and his power is firing projectiles at anything which will blow it up. He is less mature then one would expect from a demon and even Simon has more sense and maturity than his demon. It will take a few years to mature enough to be made into a demon lord but even though he knows this, he still tries to take over at every possible chance. He seems to be treated as some sort of parasite as his parents don't want him taking over Simon until the right time and all he does is stay inside of Simon which is why he is so defiant and takes every opportunity to take over his host. He is very reckless and causes Simon's memory to be wiped if he discovers anything about his demon side or Hell or anything about demons. Hyuga seems to take pride in random, insignificant acts of mischief such as tripping someone over or soaking them in water. He is extremely unpredictable and has no clear intentions or agendas so is hard to follow or track. Past Even through he was born in Hell, Simon lives out on Earth because the less he knows about Hell, the easier it will be for his demon to finally take over his body. His mother resides in Hell while his farther takes care of him on Earth. His mother will occasionally visit to see how he is doing but he spends a lot of time on his own. His demon is sometimes allowed to take over and goes to Hell to learn how to use its powers and leaves Simon with a blackout when he returns to Earth. Simon knows something is wrong with him but has no idea of the truth. He tells his dad about it but his dad tells him not to worry and forget about it and refuses to say anymore. He sometimes also has slightly manic episodes in class or public places where his demon control his body without changing form for a limited time. He wonder what this is but it has been passed off as mental illness. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fantasy